


Ты уже мой

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Tanz der Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в замке Кролоков подчиняется воле хозяина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты уже мой

Ночь. Исподволь растекается под кожей холодок, будит мягко, ненавязчиво. Альфред с трудом вспоминает, что низкий, тяжелый полог над ним не крышка гроба, а всего лишь пыльный балдахин широкой кровати в гостевой комнате, любезно выделенной им графом фон Кролоком. В углу по каменной кладке окна-бойницы стекает вода, с тихим звоном срываясь в стылую лужицу. 

Граф. Он владеет всем в замке, даже этой лужицей. Альфред не сомневается, что вода – умное слово «конденсат» вспыхивает в его памяти и тут же тает в тумане полуночных открытий – течет с молчаливого позволения графа. Мыслями Альфреда он тоже владеет.

Ночную гармонию, царящую в комнате и, наверняка, в замке, прорезал громкий всхрап. Профессор вытянулся посредине кровати и невнятно пробормотал что-то на латыни. 

Альфред качает головой: профессор графу не принадлежит. Он пришлец извне, соперник… 

«Враг», — он испуганно гонит прочь колкое слово, которое, как и сам профессор, выбивается из танца замковых теней.

Сам Альфред уже не знает, на чьей он стороне. Он растворяется в топкой тишине, ступает на ледяной пол босиком, неуклюже балансирует в густом сумраке, будто монетка на ребре, и, в два шага добравшись до двери, бросается прочь из спальни. 

Он мчится, поднимая гулкое эхо, путается в узких каменных коридорах, по крутым ступеням – вниз, будто ополоумевшая бабочка за блуждающим огоньком, и вдруг замирает как вкопанный на краю растекающегося из-под массивной двери золотистого озерца света. Он знает, что дверь не заперта. 

В широком зале с низким потолком и побеленными стенами светло. Свечи мягко мерцают на столе и по углам, выживая темноту прочь. Вся она стекается в центр, где стоит, едва заметно улыбаясь, хозяин замка. 

— П… простите! – лепечет Альфред и пятится обратно в сумрак коридора. 

— Ну отчего же, — голос графа полон приветливой любезности. – Я ждал тебя…

— Альфред.

— Именно так, Альфред, ассистент профессора Абронзиуса. 

Граф тихо смеется, и Альфреду чудится, будто он уже в Аду, замер на островке тверди, окруженной бурлящей лавой. Воля графа обволакивает.

— Нравится ли тебе в моем замке?

— Да. Хотя тут и страшно немного, — отвечает юноша и тут же спохватывается: он должен был поблагодарить за гостеприимство, или что там говорят в таких случаях. В светских разговорах он не силен. 

— Вот как? Впрочем, ты прав, наверное. Мы живем уединенно и редко принимаем гостей, оттого и не успеваем за жизнью. Но стоит задержаться у нас подольше, и наш мир становится намного понятнее. 

— Возможно… Так оно и есть, — бормочет Альфред, не сводя глаз с тонких, бледных губ графа. Ему почудилось, что из-под верхней губы показались заостренные клыки. 

— Рад, что ты разделяешь мое мнение, Альфред.

Когда граф успел приблизиться вплотную, юноша не понял. Вкрадчивый голос, вдруг раздавшийся над ухом, морозом прошил все тело, а коснувшиеся плеч ладони, казалось, обхватили всполошенную душу.

— Возможно, тебе стоит погостить у нас подольше.

— Да, возможно, — в тон графу соглашается Альфред, из последних сил борясь с проникающим в мысли голосом. — Профессору… очень нравится ваша библиотека.

Профессор. Спасительный якорь, выдернувший Альфреда обратно в тишину ночи. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Граф уже стоит по другую сторону приземистого стола. 

— Ну что ж, благодарю за компанию, мой юный друг. Теперь тебе пора возвращаться в спальню. 

— Да, и вам спасибо. Доброй ночи, ваша светлость…

Альфред пятится к двери, в ушах пронзительно звенит. Граф понимающе улыбается, и теперь юноша уверен, что клыки ему не привиделись. Он выскакивает в коридор и со всех ног несется вглубь замка, не разбирая дороги. 

— Беги, Альфред, — доносится ему вслед насмешливый голос графа. – Все равно не сбежишь. Ты уже мой.

Он не слышит, как граф зовет Куколя и велит тому проследить, чтобы юноша добрался до гостевой спальни. Он засыпает, едва коснувшись подушки, и во сне видит, как граф кусает Сару в тонкую белую шейку. Но ему все равно и чуть-чуть не по себе.


End file.
